<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big God by elii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768235">Big God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elii/pseuds/elii'>elii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O Immortal Husbands [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous Genitals, First Time, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Pre-Canon, Smut, a little angst splashed in for taste, but its very very little, but just a dash of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elii/pseuds/elii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolò's love for Yusuf did not ache. Love did not wrap itself around his throat and squeeze, or pierce through his heart like a dagger striking true. It was gentle and warm against his cheek, like a warm breeze on a summer morning, and it was soft between his fingers, like freshly sheared wool. He was not drunk off of their love, for it did not cloud his vision or leave his head pained in the morning. It was a bottle of wine, filling his chest with warmth and his mouth with the taste of rich, red grapes. It was not a banquet, there was no room for gluttony in their love. It was bread, kneaded and baked with care and love, and eaten with that very same reverence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O Immortal Husbands [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Brief mention/discussion of painful sex, though nothing painful happens to/between the characters. I wasn't sure how to tag this so I'm adding it here. </p><p>This takes place after Burn up With The Water &amp; before Permanence! The other two works aren't necessary to understand this one, but I would recommend reading them anyway ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before he loved Yusuf, Nicolò had been empty. Not quite a shell of a man, but certainly not a whole one. It was as if there was a piece of him that God forgot, a piece that everyone around him had and that he alone lacked. No amount of prayer could fill this emptiness, this cavern inside his body. It was deep, and it was hollow, and sometimes it ached so badly that Nicolò was left clutching at his stomach, fearing that more of himself would disappear to it. Fearing that one day there would be nothing of himself left, only a vast, empty, aching pit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Nicolò’s love for Yusuf did not ache. Love did not wrap itself around his throat and squeeze, or pierce through his heart like a dagger striking true. It was gentle and warm against his cheek, like a warm breeze on a summer morning, and it was soft between his fingers, like freshly sheared wool. He was not drunk off of their love, for it did not cloud his vision or leave his head pained in the morning. It was a bottle of wine, filling his chest with warmth and his mouth with the taste of rich, red grapes. It was not a banquet, there was no room for gluttony in their love. It was bread, kneaded and baked with care, and eaten with the same reverence. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was all of that and more. So much more, Nicolò thought as he looked into Yusuf’s eyes. It felt like marriage. Even more so now, with Yusuf above him, as they consummated their love. Yusuf had laid with men before Nicolò, but Nicolò had not. He had known this since before they began their tentative courtship. But it did not turn him green with envy, even back then when thoughts of Yusuf’s touch would often creep into his dreams. Nicolò’s body may have been chaste, but he was no blushing maid. He had taken confession, listened to every sexual behavior that the church declared deviant, and he had handed out penance accordingly. Perhaps he had not experienced the pleasures of the flesh first hand, but he certainly knew of them well enough to know what he wanted to do with Yusuf.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had also heard horror stories about omegas on their wedding nights. How the first night was supposed to hurt. How if it did not rip, if there was no blood, then it meant that they had been lying about their chastity. Nicolò had been filled with nerves at first, even though he was the one to initiate. Afraid of the pain that he thought to be a necessity for their union. But Yusuf had been gentle with his love, leaving a trail of honey-sweet kisses down Nicolò’s chest and naval. Only after Nicolò shuddered with release, his thighs shaking and the space between them dripping, did Yusuf make his way back up to Nicolò’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you,” Nicolò murmured, his lips moving against the side of Yusuf’s mouth. All of the nerves and stiffness had been worked out of Nicolò’s body by Yusuf's golden tongue, leaving him relaxed but not pliant. He knew what he wanted, what his body cried out for. And it was Yusuf.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuf entered him slowly, propped up on one of his forearms above Nicolò, his other hand used to guide his length inside. There was no pain, no tearing, no blood- only the most wonderful stretch that left Nicolò gasping out for more. Yusuf’s hips stilled as soon as he was fully set inside of Nicolò, and he pressed their lips together sweetly. Nicolò could hardly reciprocate the kiss. One of his hands had trailed down to his navel, pressing down against it as if he could feel how far Yusuf had filled him up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Full,” He gasped the word into Yusuf’s mouth, though it was hardly audible over the sound of their heartbeats. “Yusuf...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuf moved away, pulling back by a few fractions to get a proper look at Nicolò’s face. He ran his fingers against Nicolò’s temple and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Nicolò’s ear. “Speak again, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicolò moved his hand up from his navel to join Yusuf’s, interlocking their fingers before guiding it back down. He pressed Yusuf’s digits flat against the space below his belly button, holding them there while he repeated himself. “Full.” His voice was heavy, thick with emotion. Tears were beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes, prickling and unwanted. Nicolò watched as Yusuf studied his face for a few moments, his brow slightly creased. Yusuf tried to pull away, tried to pull out of Nicolò, but Nicolò grabbed at his forearms desperately and dug his heels into the backs of Yusuf’s thighs to keep him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuf groaned as he slipped even deeper, but the worry did not leave his face. “It should not hurt like this,” He dropped his lips down to give Nicolò another chaste kiss. “Let us wait, Nicolò. I cannot have you in pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It does not hurt.” Nicolò shut his eyes, curling his hands tighter around Yusuf, squeezing the muscle there. “Please, it does not hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are crying, my moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you.” Nicolò’s voice cracked as he spoke. “I love you, Yusuf. So much.” His cheeks felt wet, and he forced his eyes shut before more tears could fall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a warm hand on his jaw, tilting his head up. “Please, do not hide from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicolò opened his eyes, meeting Yusuf’s without shame. There was no room for shame in their bed, not now, when Yusuf was looking at him like he was something precious, with eyes just as wet as his own.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are my world, Nicolò. My everything.” Yusuf moved his hips slowly at first, his hand also moving down to press against Nicolò’s soft belly once more. It was only when he began to pick up speed that Nicolò felt the first sparks of pleasure from inside, and encouraged Yusuf to move faster. There was something inside of him that Yusuf hit perfectly, his angle precise and deliberate, intent on eliciting every moan he could from Nicolò’s parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicolò found his release before Yusuf found his own, his legs locking up as his body was submerged in pleasure for the second time that night. He cried out, feeling his body tighten around Yusuf’s length. It was enough to bring Yusuf close to the edge, and Nicolò felt his knees grow weak as Yusuf breathily told him so. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Knot me,” Nicolò pleaded, his hips still canting upwards to meet Yusuf’s thrusts. Nicolò’s request was all that Yusuf needed to send him over the edge. He buried his head into the side of Nicolò’s neck, groaning against his skin as he found his release. Nicolò curled one of his hands into Yusuf’s hair and the other around the back of his neck, gasping with Yusuf as his knot began to swell. Nicolò was lost after that, succumbing to the thoughts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, safe, full </span>
  </em>
  <span>that filled his mind like a fog. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the first night in many, his sleep was unencumbered by dreams and as sweet as his lover's lips. He woke to the morning sun, the cracks in the old roof lighting up the room in streaks of sunshine. Nicolò’s lips naturally set into a smile as he moved closer to Yusuf, wanting nothing more than to curl around the other man and fall back asleep. His hands reached but found nothing but empty space next to him. The smile fell instantaneously. Nicolò’s heart began to jackrabbit in his chest as he sat up, splaying his hands against the blanket. It was still warm. He was on his feet in a matter of seconds, slipping on his trousers before retrieving his crossbow, stashed next to their sleeping blanket in case of late-night necessity. Not a sound was made as he crept from the shack, bare feet silent against the dirt floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh fell from his lips when he reached the doorway, however. Stood in the little gated enclosure was Yusuf. Returning from the well, no doubt, as he cradled a pitcher carefully in his arms. Nicolò placed his crossbow behind him and leaned against the doorframe. Yusuf had not noticed him yet, but Nicolò could not keep the smile from his lips as he watched his lover. All was good, and Nicolò had a feeling that it would only get better from here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing smut! I thrive off of kudos/comments and would love to hear what you thought, even if it's just an emoji! ❤️ </p><p>Title is taken from the song Big God by Florence + The Machine, which inspired me to write this in the first place!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>